Falling Down The Rabbit Hole
by Shades Of Gray 26
Summary: Tim's trying to keep drugs out of his territory and his Gang on top while Alice is dealing with integration and the family business. When their paths cross its like Falling downt the rabbit hole. TimOC Set after Outsiders and  before TWTTIN
1. Another Day Another Problem

Walking into the kitchen I was surprised to see my Mother making breakfast for Angela and Curly with Frank nowhere in site. Looked like I was getting a break. I had enough on my plate today with out the daily domestic dispute we usually went through. There was a new crew from up North in town calling themselves the Spiders I needed to deal with. Normally I wouldn't give a shit about some new boys trying to come in and make a name for them selves. But I'd been hearing whispers about them trying to push hard drugs, and that was on thing I didn't allow in my territory. Booze and Grass were harmless but acid and heroin were in a different category all together. I'd seen the after effects of using that junk in jail and there was no way I was going to let any of my boys go down that road.

There was a meeting with the heads of the River Kings, Tiber Street Tigers and Brumely to hear what they'd seen and heard. We all respected each other having grown up in the same areas, and we had a truce most of the time. We stayed on our own turf, backed each other when necessary and didn't hold grudges after shit went down. In the end it boiled down to the fact that

I had more boys who were willing to do whatever it took to make what I wanted to happen reality right now. The numbers waned and rose as the months went on, because it was a constant battle to remain number one, but I was good at. Fighting, hustling and being in charge were what I lived for. It gave me a chance to be something more than just another crab in the barrel trying to get out.

"Good Morning Timothy," My mother said smiling as her dark eyes light up and her mouth curled up at the corners.

She was real pretty and petite; so I never understood why she put up with Frank when I knew she could do much better. My real Father had been thrown in jail for life for murder when I was eleven, and then two years later Frank had showed up. It was a sting to my pride when she said it we needed him as a provider when I'd been bringing in money and taking care of things on my own. It taught me a valuable lesson; no matter what you did for a broad she always wanted more so there was no point in trying to please them in the first place.

"Morning Ma," I said nodding as she made us all plates.

" I got some business to tend to this morning, so I can give you two a ride to school," I said between bites as they nodded.

Finishing up we headed out to the black Chevy I'd taken as payment a few years back and made our way down to Booker T. Washington. Things had cooled off since Johnny Cade killed the Soc, but I figured it was only a matter of time till it flared back up again. Cause in the end Socs were still Socs, and Greasers were still greasers, and letting your guard down while you thought otherwise was just an invitation to get yourself hurt.

"What's the meeting about this morning?" Curly asked making me look over at him in the passenger seat.

He was older now, and I didn't mind having him back me really. I just wish he'd learn to get a handle on that hot temper so I could trust him with more. Acting before thinking things through was a bad trait to have for a leader, but still he was young and had time to grow out of it.

"I'm meeting with all the local boys about the Spiders," I said as he nodded.

"You need some back up?" He asked as I shook my head.

"Its just the head guys, and I'ma take Jay with me," I said as he nodded.

Jay Baxter was my right hand man. We'd been friends since we were kids, and he was the kind of guy you wanted on your side when shit went down. He kept a level head, and didn't' mind getting his hands dirty. Pulling up in front of the school I was surprised to see a group of black kids walk towards the stairs. The integration law had passed in 1955 and they'd started mixing kids in 1956 but the white kids had just moved on to our school, making the other school predominantly Negro.

"Since when do they go to our school?" I asked as Curly shrugged.

"Guess they decided to try again this year," He replied as I nodded.

We never really had a problem with blacks in our family like some of the other people in our

Neighborhood. I ran around with Dwight Davis whose family ran the numbers for Negroes. He'd showed me how to set things up on the East side, and I was making a nice profit. He ran with the Tigers who were usually allies, and I had a nice hustle with his Father Ray. Ray worked in a cotton gin in the next county over and always supplied me with the liquor and beer that was hard to get in this mostly dry county.

"Hey man aint that Dwight's sister?" Curly asked pointing out the fairer skinned girl in a white skirt

with a blue shirt.

" I think it is," I said taking in her long legs, ample chest, and skin the color of cinnamon mixed with Caramel.

Alice had grown up real nice over the summer. I saw her from time to time when she ran errands with her brothers, collecting the number winnings and dropping off booze. Most guys wouldn't look twice at a black chick, but I didn't' mind a bit of color. My mom was Puerto Rican, which made me a half-breed myself. Shaking my head at the turn my thoughts had taken I made a mental note to visit Sylvia after the meeting. When I was getting a hard on looking at some black chick still in high school it was past time for me to get laid.

"Guess the Socs will have some one new to hate this year, so we might get off easy," Angela said dryly getting out the back as Curly followed her.

Taking one last look at the school I couldn't help but think she reminded me of Alice in Wonderland in that blue and white get up.

" Booker T. ain't never going to be Wonderland though," I mumbled pulling off as I headed to Jay's.

A/n: Running the numbers was a homemade lottery before the lottery was invented. Normally every race had their own, and the family made a nice profit though it was illegal.

Booker T. Washington is a real school in Tulsa and was chosen in 1973 be the vehicle for Tulsa's school desegregation program after a first failed attempt in 1956, which is mentioned in the story.

(Booker T. Washington was built in 1913 for the

African American Students so that I did change for the

purpose of the story, reversing it)


	2. Integration

**Integration**

It's funny how the most important things in your life seem to be the ones you have no control over. I'd been looking forward to senior year for as long as I could remember, but the minute the school had called to mention integration all my dreams went out the window. For the rest of the year my academic world would be narrowed to James Porter, Sidney Phillips, Faye Daniels, Anne Marie Ryan and my cousin Della Davis. They'd gone through our school and selected the top twenty students and of that group we were the ones who'd opted to attend. With the exception of Della and me none of us had even associated with each other in school. We all ran in different circles and we had very different motives for attending.

James and Sidney had always been intelligent, excelling in all of the academic courses our school provided. Both boys were trying to go on to college, and to them Booker T. was a chance for more. Faye Daniels was the preacher's daughter and Anne Marie Ryan was a package deal being her first cousin. They were the voice of peace and tolerance as the black community fought for more rights. Della and me… well we were in a different category all together. My father ran the numbers, and dealt in illegal alcohol, while her family ran Charlie's, a pool hall and bar on the edge of the east side and our neighborhood.

Our parents sent us because we could walk to school and our representation preceded us. Between our older brothers Dwight and Charlie, and the business our families dealt in they figured we'd be okay.

They might throw insults and swears, but they knew if they put their hands on either of us, there would be serious repercussions. I didn't really mind the insults so much any more; you couldn't be black and go through life without having heard nigger, spook, or darkie.

Not that I condoned it, I just didn't' waste my time getting upset about things I couldn't' change. The world hated us too much for us to have that kind of weakness. It was amazing to me that a few shades of skin tone could matter so much. I'd seen them laying out by the pool to make their pale skin darker, yet they hated us because we were naturally that way? There were plenty of things in life I would probably never wrap my head around, but my brother John who we called "June or June bug" said we weren't mean to.

He said if I always tried to explain everything that happened I'd go insane. Course June had always been more idealistic and carefree than I could ever dream of being. I just wasn't' built that way. Even growing up I had to know what made things work, and why things were the way they were. Still we were the closest out of the four of us. June was nearest to me in age at nineteen, and had a smile that could light up a room. Growing up he'd always been the one to make up stories and entertain us with his jokes. He had thick brown hair he processed to be straight, amber eyes, and light caramel skin. He stayed at home, and ran the numbers with our oldest brother William. William was twenty-one and Dad's right hand man when it came to the family business.

Tall and slim with skin the color of café latte he wore his haircut close to his head, and had the same hazel eyes of our Mother. Well liked by the ladies he was always wearing the latest fashions and frequenting the dance halls. He could be fun, but with the three year age difference we didn't' always see eye to eye. Still we got along better than he did with Dwight. Twenty-year-old Dwight was hell on wheels; he drank, smoked, gambled and ran with the Tiber Street Tigers. Daddy let him help with the numbers when it was collection time or people were late on their promised payments, but the rest of the time we didn't' really know what he did.

William thought he was a screw up and had no problem letting him know on a regular basis. I didn't' see the point in arguing when we all had to live under the same roof, but William had always had the, my way or the highway attitude. I guess it came from being the oldest. I personally liked Dwight just fine. We looked a lot alike with the same caramel coloring and matching wide grins, and he'd always treated me like an adult. Which was nice when the rest of the family seemed to think being the only girl and the youngest made me eternally the "baby".

"Penny for your thoughts," Della said drawing my attention away from my family as we grew closer to the school.

"Just wondering what it'll be like," I said thinking back to the integration attempt a few years back. They'd had the National Guard out to protect the students from the angry parents and other white community members that had gathered.

"Daddy said they were just using the local police this time around, so things must've calmed down somewhat," She said as I nodded.

After everything that had happened with the "Curtis' boy I was hoping things might have changed more. There weren't as many cross burnings on our lawns any more, but that didn't' mean anything. The KKK acted out in spurts here. Months of quiet and then the next thing you knew a brick was flying through your front window, and a flaming cross was outside.

"We'll just stick together, and things will be just fine," Faye said as Anne Marie nodded her agreement.

We were all walking together because there was safety in numbers. James, and Sidney leading with Faye And Anne Marie behind them, and me and Della bringing up the rear. So far the morning had passed without incident, but we had yet to reach the school.

"You girls just make sure you're never alone, even if it's just a trip to the bathroom," Sidney said as James nodded.

"Remember Pastor Daniels said there was safety in numbers," he said as the school came into view and my heart hammered in my chest.

It was huge. Tall, and elegant it loomed ahead like some strange new world. We' d driven by it a dozen times growing up, but I'd never thought id' be walking in to it. I could see about half a dozen cops lined up around the entrance, though only a few protesters were out.

"It looks better than we thought it would," Anne Marie said hopefully as I shook my head.

"That's only on the outside," Della whispered as I shook my head in agreement. The real test was what lay beyond those main doors.

"Let's go," James said as he and Sidney stood to their full height, and headed for the school as I linked arms with Della.

"WE DON"T WANT YOUR KIND HERE!" GO HOME NIGGERS!" " The shouts rang out as we made our way up the walk way and into the school. Looking straight ahead we made our way forward as the police barricades held.

When you saw the properly dressed men and woman hurling obscenities it was easy to see where the Socials got their hatred. Arriving inside we received taunts, catcalls and stares from Greasers, and Socs alike. Moving closer to Faye and Anne Marie I had to wonder in a town all ready so divided how we stood a chance.

Bruised, and sore we made our way out of the doors of the school.

We had all the same classes, and when we separated from James and Sidney for gym we stayed together in a small group of four. The words continued but shoves and pushes had been added when they saw the words had no effect. Today had been tame I expected, other than the body checks and having our books knocked down repeatedly we were all in one piece. Too bad it was probably just the tip of the iceberg. When we didn't' leave, things would only worsen I was sure.

Relaxing when we stepped out of the school I smiled at the site of June in the red Chevy coupe. We had business with the numbers to tend to. Normally a girl didn't' help out with this kind of thing, but since I was the math whiz they made an exception. My Father had said a million times I had more brains then the three of them together.

" Della, June's here do you want a ride to Charlie's?" I asked knowing that was one of our stops.

We ran the numbers daily, pulling five of them out of a hat in the evening for the next day. June and William spent the day collecting bets and money keeping a tally that I would add up as we finished. I'd been working full time during the summer, and helped the guys form a better system to keep track of everything.

"Yeah, we'll see you guys later," She said as we headed to the car waving as Faye and Anne Marie shot us disapproving looks. Everyone knew what my family did. We were better off for it, but it was frowned upon.

"How was it?" June asked turning his amber eyes to us as we shook our head and slipped in to the back.

"Could've been worse," I said shrugging as I leaned forward between the seats.

"Give me a cigarette, it'll calm me down," I said grinning as he shook his head.

"Don't let Mom catch you and if she ever does you didn't get it from me,'" he said passing it back as I light up inhaling the nicotine and letting it out slowly as my tense muscles relaxed.

Passing it to my grinning cousin I shook my head. Born only a few months after I was, Della had been my true blue since diapers. I could always count on her to back me up and keep my secrets.

"How many more places we have left to collect bets?" I asked pulling my shirt out of my skirt as I rolled it up. The school dress code was so strict it wasn't funny.

" Just to the barber shop, hair parlor and Charlie's," he said handing me the notebook we kept the tallies in. Looking it over I made a few notations before we made our rounds in the shops. Colleting a few bets and dropping off winnings we headed over to Charlie's.

"Hey Uncle Chuck," said waving as June made his rounds collecting bets as I took a seat at the bar and he slid me and Della cokes.

"How was the first day?" he asked as we looked at each other and shook our heads.

" Not as bad as it could've been," She said rehashing my words as I nodded my agreement.

Catching my brother waving to me from the back of the pool hall I moved from my stool, finishing the tallies off as he collected the money. I was pretty much known as the human calculator so the boys always said the deal was fair when I was involved. Watching the boys playing pool I felt my gaze stop on the familiar form of Tim Shepard.

He was a mystery with those dark eyes, and black hair. A living legend if you asked the kids around here. He was running his gang by the time he was twelve or thirteen, had been in and out of the cooler more times than I could count, and had a wrap sheet as long as my arm. And yet he managed to take care of his family, gain the respect of the others sets, and keep his boys under control. I thought he was the best looking boy I had ever seen. He might've been rough around the edges and bore a scar on his face, but his muscular frame, dark features, and the intensity in his eyes more than made up for it.

He was the kind of boy who'd do whatever it took to keep what was his, and that was exactly the kind of man I dreamed about. Not that I would ever tell a living soul. Black and white did not mix, and to top things off he was competition in a way. He ran the numbers for the whites on the east side, made a nice profit too from what Dwight said. Sucking in a deep breath when his black eyes looked up and he caught me starring. Normally I would've turned away with my face flaming, but I knew he'd respect me more if I held his gaze. Feeling like id' one some kind of prize when he smirked at my boldness giving a barley noticeable nod I was on cloud nine when June finished and we left to head home for dinner.

A/n: _**Process**_: is the old term for a perm, which for an African American straightens the coarse curly hair. It was very popular back in the 50's.


	3. Taking Care of Business

**Taking Care of Business **

Shaking my head as Alice walked out I licked my lips as I studied the round ass God had given her. I could not believe the little chick had actually stared me down. She had more guts than I would have given her credit for, and she looked even better up close. Turning to watch Rex take his shot I thought back to the meeting. The Spiders were definitely trying to bring in the hard shit, and now the question was, what to do about it. I said we beat the shit out of them every time we caught them on our turf dealing, and let anyone trying to buy know they'd receive the same treatment. If nothing else it would force them over to the Soc side, and I wouldn't loose any sleep over any of those assholes getting hooked.

The Tigers and River Street were all for my ideal, but Brumely thought we should try to talk to them before making a move. I thought they were being naïve thinking conversations would change anything. These guys weren't small town like us, they were from up north in Chicago. There was too much money to be made for them to pack up and go away. Especially with Tulsa being so small, and untouched by the drug scene; they'd be the only market so they could set the prices. Scowling at the thought of needled marked, sunken in sallow eyed addicts walking the town I sunk the eight ball in ending the game. I couldn't stand addicts, they made my skin crawl.

"That's Game Rex," I said smirking as he handed over five dollars.

You'd think by now they'd learn not to bet against me in pool. Only one who ever beat me was Dallas. For a second I felt my heart drop at the thought of my best friend. Six months later and I still expected to see him coming around the corner with a cig hanging out of his scowling mouth, or giving some broad hell at the drive-thru. We were two sides of the same coin, which was why at times I damn near hated him.

"I'll catch you later," I said nodding to the boys as I made my way out of Charlie's shoving the thoughts of Dallas to the back of my mind. I had business to attend.

Coming to a stop in front of the faded yell house I knocked on the door leaning against the frame, as it swung inward.

"Ey Syl," I said watching as her green eyes sparkle as a smile spread across her red lips.

"Tim, its been a while since you came by, I been missing you," She said opening the door and moving aside so I could step in.

"Yeah?" I teased wrapping an arm around her waist, and pulling her body against mine.

I never wasted any time with Sylvia. She wasn't that kind of girl. You didn't invest time, you got what you both wanted, and got out before she wove a spell on you that made you believe she actually gave a shit. She got Dall that way but I'd been around to long to fall into that trap. Dall had only come down from New York a few years ago.

"Why don't we go up to your room so you can show me how much you missed me?" I asked lifting her up as she wrapped her long legs around my wait, and bent down to nibble on my ear.

"What ya waiting for?" She teased letting her hands wander under my shirt. She knew the rules, no hickeys, and no kissing on the lips. That shit was too personal, and marking someone was a brand. No girl had ownership on me.

A/n: For those of you who are thinking hardcore drugs? It was a big problem during the Vietnam war era, especially up North.


	4. House Joint

**House Joint**

"Alice I need a favor," Dwight said grinning as he popped his head into my room I looked up from

the book I'd been reading.

Closing my copy of Great Expectations I sat up on the bed and cocked an eyebrow as I waited

for him to spill the beans. Shaking my head when he flashed me his oh so white smile I frowned

slightly. Most people found that smile charming, but I knew better. That smile had gotten me in

trouble plenty of times growing up.

"What's the favor?" I asked watching as he eased inside the door and shut the door behind him

before coming to sit on the edge of my bed. This had to be good if he was going through such

great lengths to keep it secret.

" I need you to go with me to a house joint tonight," he said, as my eyes grew wide.

A house joint was an after hour gambling party. Gambling was far from legal, so to compensate

and make big money someone would host a party every couple months. Girls weren't normally

present and our parents would never approve, but I could see why he would invite me. I was

good with numbers, and prone to be lucky when it came to craps. Plus, with being the

daughter of the family who ran numbers I could move in circles most women couldn't.

"What time is it?" I asked laughing when his eye widened with surprise.

I'd always been the sibling who played by the rules, but now that my senior year was bust I

figured I'd live a little.

"It starts at eleven at the Jay Baxter's place," he said as I gasped. Jay was a Shepard boy since

when did he run around with them?

"It's kind of a good will thing for the Tigers," he explained as he took in my shocked expression.

"Just be here in you room, and ready by 10:30, so we can sneak out of the window, and drive

over," he said as I nodded.

"I can't believe you agreed so quickly," he said as I smirked.

"Times, they are a'changing," I said quoting Dylan as he shook his head.

" Guess so," He said standing as he moved to the doorway, only to pause as he turned the knob.

"Thanks, Alice," he said making me smile as I nodded. There wasn't much I wouldn't do for my

brothers.

Besides, this was exciting. I was going to my first real party. Party! Moving from the bed I felt my

stomach knot as the nervousness hit. I had no ideal what to wear. The only other parties I had

been to had been for birthday's and holidays. I didn't think showing up to Jay Baxter's house in a

prim and proper evening gown would allow me to blend in. Smiling I moved from the bed, and to

the telephone in the kitchen. Della would know exactly what to wear.

"You need me to pick an outfit for what!" Della yelled making me wince as everyone turned to look

at us talking at the end of the bar.

"Shhh," I hissed fighting down a blush as everyone slowly resumed his or her previous activities.

" I'm sorry I just didn't expect you to come down here and tell me you were going to a… a house

joint tonight," she whispered lowering her voice as she leaned in .

" I know, but Dwight needs my help," I said shrugging.

"I'll take my lunch so we can pick out your outfit," she said straightening as she looked down to the

end of the bar where her brother Charlie jr was working.

"Charlie! I'm taking lunch with Alice!" she yelled as he waved her off and we headed up stairs to

her room.

A million outfits later we had decided on a black pencil skirt with a red shirt and red peep

toe heels. I'd keep my hair down, and apply a little lip-gloss with some dark liner.

"Well now that I have an outfit, I just have to wait till its time to go," I said glancing at the clock that

read three o'clock as I sighed. Seven and a half hours was an eternity.

"What are you wearing?" Dwight hissed taking in my transformation as we entered the car and

pulled away from the house.

"Clothes," I said choosing to ignore the frown he cast my way. The outfit was decent.

" I aint never seen you look so grown up Alice, makes me think this might not be such a good

ideal," he said shaking his head.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to have to get into it with my friends because they're look at my sister," he

said as I rolled my eyes.

He knew as well as I did black and white did not mix, and seeing as how he was one of the few

ink spots in the gangs around her I'd be fine.

"Make sure you stick by me Alice, some of these guys have a taste for chocolate when no

one else is looking, you dig?" he asked catching my eye as I nodded .

"We'll start of with craps, and move to cards after we make our rounds and greet everyone," He

said as we moved onto the porch and I nodded standing behind him slightly as he knocked.

"Hey man, glad you could make it," Jay said opening the door as he and Dwight exchanged a hug.

"Whose the looker?" he asked glancing over my brothers shoulder as I looked down and felt my

cheeks redden.

" That's Alice, and I'm making it known right now, she's off limits, she's just here with me to do a

little gambling," he said as Jay nodded.

"Sorry Dwight, I didn't recognize her, she's changed since I saw her this summer, welcome to my

my house Alice, you two come on in," he said stepping by to allow us to enter.

We used to run into him from time to time during the summer when we were collecting. He was

always ready with a smile and a wave, but I knew underneath that cheerful exterior lay something

dangerous. I'd seen him wreck a Soc at the movies for harassing his cousin once, and he was a

shrewd business man when it came to my Father. He was Tim Shepard's right hand man for a

reason. Following my brother I nodded politely as he made introductions but I was more

fascinated by the scenery. There were crap games going on in every corner, and table after table

of card players. The kitchen was filled with food set out buffet style, and I could tell his mom had

been working at it all day. There was money to be made in house joints because the players

always left a tip for the host.

Two hours later we were up twenty-five dollars after a few rounds of crap and a game of poker.

Tim had made an appearance along with his brother who had surprised me by striking up

conversation. He was in my class, and my age, but we'd never exchanged so much as a pleasant

greeting. He wasn't a bad sort really; he had a keen wit, and a slow smile that set me at ease as

we talked and joked watching as our brothers went head to head in the next poker game. It felt

good to go some where and just belong, no name calling, leers or tension. I wasn't foolish enough

to think it would carry over to high school next week, but it was a nice reprieve from the hostile

environment I spent 20 day in every month.

" I know when to quit when I'm ahead guys , we're out of here," Dwight said folding during his

second game of poker as I grinned. He wanted to stop because I'd won a ten dollar jack pot the

game before and with what he'd won we were resting at a nice thirty dollars.

"Awwh come on, you can't quit till you and that card shark sister of yours give us a chance to win

back some of our money," TJ said making me smirk as the others echoed his sentiment.

" I have to get my card shark sister home before any one notices she's gone," he said as they all laughed.

"All right then, thanks for coming out," Jay said reaching over the table to shake my brothers hand

before giving me an acknowledging nod.

"Bring her around more often," Jack said shocking me. Jack Cameron was the leader of the

Tigers.

"I might have to do that," Dwight said nodding as we made our way out the house, and too the car.

" I'll split the winnings with you," He said divvying the money up between us before we made our

way to the house.

Tim

Watching the firm ass of Alice walk out beside her brother I swore someone up there was testing

my will power. She looked like a ripe cherry ready to be picked in the outfit she'd worn tonight, and

despite my tryst with Sylvia a few days back I still wanted a go at her.

"Never would have guessed Alice had it in her," Jay said shaking his head as he turned to face

him.

" Gambling?"

"Yeah, I mean I knew she had a head for numbers, but she always seemed to reserved, and up

tight, more of a soc than a greaser, well if they weren't black ya know?" He said as I nodded.

I had thought the same thing, but I guess we were both wrong. Made me wonder what else about

her I didn't know. Grinning I decided I had some … investigating to do. I'd just have to get her

alone sometime. I'd always loved a challenge, and the fact that we'd have to keep a secret got my

engine going. I was bored with the same old broads on the east side who'd sleep with any one for

a rep, and the half decent ones were too uptight for my taste most times. I needed someone who

could stomach my lifestyle, and my crew. Not that I'd ever been in a real heavy relationship. I mean

I was a one woman man , but It never meant more than I was sleeping with some chick exclusively.

We weren't shopping for rings or picking out china patterns. I didn't know if I had that in me after

seeing the way love made you weak willed.


	5. Striking A Deal

A/n: Thanks to everyone whose been reading , this fic is still in progress and I'm working my way through my outline chapter by chapter.

xocrazililkelox- thanks so much for the review and encouragement , I was hoping that this fiction would be unique but captivating at the same time.

Striking a Deal

"Della what the hell happened?! " Charlie yelled making me look up from the beer I'd been

drinking as his little sister came in mused, bloodied followed by an equally trashed

Alice.

Narrowing my eyes when I realized Curly and Angela were trailing behind them I moved

from my seat.

"An Accident," she said gritting her as Charlie scowled as he clenched his fist.

Short of falling down the steps there wasn't an accident that could happen and cause that

amount of damage.

"Dad's going to flip when he sees this!" Charlie hollered moving to the bottom of the steps to yell

up before he grabbed a clean towel filled it with ice, and handed it over to Alice who sat Della on

a stool and placed it over her face tilting her head back.

"Wasn't no accident," Curly said as Ang nodded.

"Yeah that Socy bitch slammed the locker in her face on purpose," she said as Charlie growled.

Raising an eyebrow I wondered what they had to do with everything.

"Where do you two come into all this?" I asked as Curly grinned.

Wasn't in us Shepard's to play the white knight, and I knew he didn't give a tinkers damn about Alice or Della.

" I couldn't miss an opportunity to bust open a Soc's head, especially when he was picking on a

Ang and the girls," he said as I nodded.

He was taking up for Ang ,and the girls just happened to be there.

"You been having a lot of trouble like this?" Charlie demanded as she shrugged looking away as

he swore and I studied her.

She was a tough chick, most girls would be crying and carrying on.

"Dwight see this?" he asked making Alice look up as she shook her head and he sighed.

Dwight had a temper like a powder keg, and I had no doubt If he'd seen his baby sister

Like this hell would be breaking loss on campus.

"Go get cleaned up," he said as he gestured towards the steps and the girls got up and headed

up the stairs.

"I need a favor Tim" Charlie said nodding towards the office in the back.

"Go play some pool," I said as Ang and Curly nodded.

Charlie had connections in all the right places, and if what he wanted was easily done I'd do it

after some negotiations.

"What do you need?" I asked leaning against the wall.

" Can you have your boys look after Della and Alice while they're in school?" he asked as I

thought it over, That would be easy enough.

" In return I'll get you alcohol for a discount for the next couple of months," he said as I nodded.

He knew I didn't do anything for free. t'd be a fair trade. I all ready sold the alcohol I got my

hands on for more than the purchase price, and with a discount I'd have a nice wad in my

pocket.

" All right, I'll let them know tonight to spread the word," I said as I shook Charlie's hand.

"Thanks man, it'll make me rest easier during the day," he said as we headed back to the bar

and I went to collect my siblings.

Pulling up in front of my house I frowned at the sight of Jack Cameron sitting on the front

porch.

"You two go on in," I said stepping out of the car as I studied his face.

He didn't seem pissed but you never could tell what was going on in his head seeing as how

he had perfected his poker face years ago. I'd seem him from smiling at a guy to busting his

head in zero to sixty .

"Hey," I said nodding my head in greeting as I tucked my hands in my pockets and we waited till

Ang and Curly had closed the door behind them before talking business.

"So I been talking to Brumley about what's been going to happen next and we want to meet up

with the Spiders tomorrow if it suits you."

"When and where?" I asked wondering what other conversations the two had been having

without me.

"Charlie's at six, just the leaders and his right hands are going to be present."

"We'll be there," I said watching him walk off before slipping inside the house and making

a phone call to Jay before heading back out.

We had numbers to run and I had some other thing I needed to look into. Sometimes it seemed

Like my job was never done, but I had made a good deal with Charlie today, and that pleased

me.

"The didn't waste time arranging a meeting did they?" Jay asked slipping inside the Chevy as I

pulled into his driveway.

"What bothers me is that I wasn't present, " I said frowning as I the thought of them talking behind

my back made my blood boil . I kept my friends close, but my enemies closer so when the shit went down I saw it coming.

"We'll have to have a chat with Dwight when we get out alcohol from Ray ," I said thinking of the Tiger who'd let things slip from

time to time when we were doing business.

"You think something's going on we don't know about?" Jay asked as I shrugged and pulled

in to the strip of stores on the East side to start collecting.


	6. The Feelings Mutual

The Feelings Mutual

"_Friday couldn't have come soon enough to suit me this week,"_ I thought hugging my books close to my chest as

Della and I made our way down the hall from Math to hit our lockers before lunch.

Ever since the incident on Monda we'd all been on edge. I'd seen a couple of the greasers nod in recognition the past few days,

though I couldn't figure out why. Normally we were nonexistent to them, to low on the totem pole to catch their interest or provoke

their anger the way the Socs did. I figured we were the only ones around here who had it even worse than they did and that was just

because of our skin. Money wise we were technically in middle class standing. Anne Marie, Faye, Sidney and James had been

sticking to our sides like glue and though I appreciated the gesture it was grating on Dell and I both. Sure we were all in the same boat

as African Americans, but we came from very different backgrounds and families. I did my time in the pews every Sunday, but the

girls holier than thou talk, and the boys uptight attitudes were chocking what fun there was out of high school life.

Which was we had taken to ditching them every chance we could get.

'I'll meet you at the end of the hall," Della said moving past my locker to her own as I nodded.

Spinning my combination I popped the lock and exchanged books quickly before moving to head down the hall.

"Where you headed too"?" a dark haired Soc said asked blocking my path as I glanced down at a worried looking

Della and shook my head.

We'd had enough trouble this week all ready. I could handle whatever he wanted to say. Moving to side step him I ignored his

comment , clenching my jaw as he continued to block me and my frustration grew. Did he really get off picking on someone smaller

than him?

"Oops, looks like you had an accident" He said smirking as he knocked the stack of books from my hands as I bite

my tongue.

I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing my anger. There was no use running my mouth when he had

the upper hand. Bending to gather my things I swore I saw red when he kicked them sending everything scattering

down the hallway as he laughed.

"Is there a problem here?" A friendly voice asked a making me look up and grin as I caught the semi familiar

red hair and Cheshire cat grin.

I had never been so happy to see Two-bit Mathews in my entire life. He was at Charlie's a lot, and my brothers knew him well

enough for me to know he was a good guy.

"Mind your business Grease," The Soc growled.

" See I would love too, but that's not possible when you're giving my friend here a hard time," he said

standing his ground as two other Greasers's appeared beside him. Reconsidering his odds

"Your not even worth it," he said spitting at my feet as Della rushed over and helped me gather my things.

"Welcome to Tulsa high," he said laughing as I shook my head and smile as Della did the same. Only Two-bit

could make this situation even remotely funny right now.

" Thanks Two-bit I owe you a beer when you come by," She said as he grinned.

"If you're giving away free beer, I'll be your personal body guard if you want,' he said making her

laugh as his gray eyes lit with amusement.

"Come on kids, I'll walk you to lunch," he said as we nodded and followed him and the two others who I recognized

as Shepard's boys to the cafeteria.

"_What's all this about?"_ I mouthed to Della who shrugged.

"_Beats me, maybe someone asked them to look out for us,"_ she mouthed back as I nodded. That made sense.

"Here's the run down , Soc's eat inside and we eat outside or away from her all together," he said as we

nodded spotting the others sitting at a table by themselves and eyeing them with curiosity and disapproval.

Shrugging we ignored them and continued their way to the back where the greaser lined the picnic tables.

Bracing themselves to receive trash talked they were relived when they were ignored.

" Alice, Della, " Curly said making us relax as we took a seat with him and Ang.

" Figured I'd come see how the rest of the East side gets an education," Dell said making him laugh as she took over.

She was the one who dealt with them on almost a daily basis at Charlie's and I was just fine with going along for

the ride. Better to be out here where we'd be left alone than to be inside where and be tormented. Making light

conversation we finished off our brown bag lunches before heading back to school. The rest of the day passed pretty

much without incident and when we left the school and slipped into the car with Dwight I was glad to see the weekend

on its way.

"We have to make a delivery," Dwight said pulling away from Charlie's as I raised an eyebrow.

"Charlie made a deal with Shepard to have his boys watch over you in school and in exchange we're giving

him a discount on alcohol, and delivering it," he said as I nodded.

That explained the radical behavior from the greasers, no one wanted to risk pissing Tim off. Nodding I looked

out the window letting the wind blow the hair away from my face as we pulled into the lot at Bucks. We did all our

dealing here so the fuzz didn't catch on. To them it was just one family member of Charlie's delivering goods to

Buck's. Shrugging out of my cardigan I helped him carry the cases into the back and took a seat at the bar while we

Waited for Tim to show up. Looking up when he made his appearance dressed in tight black jeans and a black t-shirt I

studied him from under my eyelashes. I swore every time I saw him he was better looking. Careful not to stare too

intently while the boys talked shop in the back room that was used for storage I zoned back in when Dwight called my

name, it must be cash time.

"Hey Alice," Tim said as I smiled shyly.

"Hey Tim," I said before we looked over the product to make sure it was all accounted for before taking his money at

payment.

"Damn he owes me money," Dwight whispered narrowing his gaze on an unsuspecting pool player across the room.

"Stay with Tim for a while, I'll be back," He said drifting out of the room as I shook my head and took a seat on a keg.

" You have any more problems at school?" Tim asked pinning me with his dark eyes as I shook my head.

"No, thanks to you," I said smiling as he nodded.

His face was beautiful, like a statue of some roman soldier carved from stone. I wondered if he ever smiled or

relaxed because he always seemed to be stoic and on guard. Licking my lips I imagined what it would be like to see

his dark eyes filled with passion and had to look else where as a flush crept over my face.

"You always so quiet?" He asked after a few moments later as I looked up surprised was he insinuating he

wanted to talk?

"Not always," I said shaking my head as I called my self seven shades of stupid.

Here I was in a tiny room with the man of my dreams and I couldn't think of one clever thing to say? Where were all those brains I

used to score high on tests? Della at least would have managed to flirt, even if it was taboo. Feeling the temperature spike as

he took a step closer I swallowed to moisten my suddenly dry mouth.

--

Watching her brown eyes darken as she licked her lips I had to fight down a smirk, she was into me. I just had to

to figure out how I was going to work this out. Not only did black and white not mix, her whole family was over

protective. I had to get her alone and lower her guard before I could play. We didn't run in the

same circles all the time, but certainly enough for me to pull some strings and set up something. I liked a good

hunt and she promised to be a challenge. Giving her a once over I couldn't help but think the experience

alone would be worth it. I'd had a few guys who had some checker board arrangements and they said brown

girls were every bit as sweet as brown sugar. I doubted Alice was all that experienced but sometimes

Teaching was half the fun.

" Okay Alice, I'm all set, we squared away Tim?" Dwight asked popping back into the room as I nodded.

"Yeah, I'll see you and Ray on Sunday," I said watching the siblings leave.

The meeting with the Spiders had been shit yesterday, and this interlude was the pick me up I needed

the key to staying on top and being sane was to have at least half as much pleasure as you did business.

Pursuing Alice would take the edge off.


	7. This better be good

A/n: I just wanted to take a minute to send special thanks out to xocrazililkelox for her review and encouragement. Normally I write longer chapter but this time Tim is not willing to share the spot light, so enjoy and know I'm all ready working on the next installation. :D

"This better be good," were the four words circulating in my skull when I glanced at the clock and registered it were just after five in the morning and someone was pounding down the door in my room.

Tossing the sheets I stood swearing I was going to kill my son of a bitch stepfather if he was the cause for the early morning wake up call. Last night had been a long one and I'd been counting on today to refuel. Yanking open the door my anger faded the second I saw my little sisters tear stained face. Ang was a lot of mouth and sass, but she wasn't one of those chicks who cried at the drop of a dime.

"Sunshine's in the hospital… she had some acid, and they're saying it was a bad trip," She said making me swear.

I knew this was going to happen. Id' told those assholes weeks ago we should have put a hurting on the Spiders they would never forget and get em out of town. But those motherfuckers wanted to be diplomatic and try to negotiate. So now some harmless hippie teen was in the hospital with her brains scrambled like an egg.

"I swear to God Angel if you so much as think about trying that shit I'll skin you alive," I whispered watching her eyes widen as she shook her head in agreement.

I could look away from the sleeping around from time to time and drinking, but that's as far as it went. Feeling a different kind of anger rise I decided I was done fucking around.

" Go wash your face, get dressed, and met me down stairs in ten minutes, I'll drop you by the hospital on my way to Jay's," I said as she nodded taking a shaky breath and wiped away her tears.

I loved my sister, but I was never one for big shows of affection or comforting conversation, but as I saw her relax slightly I knew my words had done their job. Closing the door as she walked away I managed to scrounge up a clean outfit and placed my switchblade in my back pocket before I headed down the stairs. My sister was crying, my neighborhood was compromised, and I was done waiting on Brumley and The Tigers. I was taking matters back into my own hands.

"Go wait in the car," I said waiting till she was out of the house to phone Jay.

"Jay start calling the boys, we're meeting here at seven," I said hanging up after he gave me a sleepy response that indicated he had heard and was awake enough to do what I asked.

Moving to the black Chevy I slipped in the driver seat heading to the hospital as my mind kicked in to over drive. I wanted to hurt them, but even more than that I wanted to get them out of Tulsa permanently. I hated to involve anyone else in my battles, but this was a different situation. I had to put the fear of God into any one who had even thought about peddling their wares on my turf, and losing was not an option.

"Call the house when you're ready, and someone will come get you," I said glad to have her locked into one place so I could focus my attention else where. Driving aimlessly I gathered my thoughts as I attempted to lock down a plan. Going off half cocked was a good way to get your self worked over. We could pound them in to the ground easily but that would just fuel the fire. Smirking as the ideal struck I did a u-turn and made my way over to Jay's.

"What's going on ?" he asked looking up from his seat beside the phone as I entered through the screen door.

" I heard a rumor that an anonymous type from someone is going to get the Spiders house raided tonight," I said smirking as a smile stretched across his face.

"You don't say?"

"Oh yeah, I heard the Shepard boys were going to bust some skulls and beat it out there quick when the fuzz shows," I said letting a smile slip when he burst into laughter.

"That right there is why I follow you without question," he said as I nodded. He was the best man I had.

"Let's head over to the house so we can get this set up."


	8. Sunday Sins

A/N:

-Mars- thanks so much for the detailed review. Hearing I'm doing okay as the voice of Tim is huge deal to me. I didn't want to get him wrong, but at the same time I have to think he's just a human, and humans are flawed and prone to weakness and sensitive feeling wither they want to or not. I was striving to take him off the pedestal I'd put him on a little with this fiction.

-I also wanted to send out thanks to everyone who's still following the progression of this story.

- Also wow, I was put on the "Good Outsiders Story" list, what an honor!

Sunday Sins

Sitting in the pews I was struck once more by the irony of the day. Sunday was the day the Davis family did the majority of their sinning, and no amount of Amen's or hallelujahs was going to change that. We ran alcohol and did our biggest takes on the numbers today which was why I was discretely looking at my watch as the preacher wrapped up for the day. I'd have just enough time to get home, change, and begin collection. Since I was in church I admitted to another sin, lust. Saying a quick prayer for my soul I allowed the excitement to build in my stomach.

I hadn't seen Tim in weeks, but I had it on good faith he was picking up the alcohol himself tonight. He was planning some shindig, and had a large quantity requested. Singing the closing hymn with the congregation I stood wondering if my obsession was going to get me into trouble. I'd had crushes before, but this one felt like so much more. Probably because it was forbidden and if I hadn't misread things, reciprocated. Shaking my head at the path my thoughts had wandered down I figured I was lucky I didn't burst into flames. Standing as the service ended I doled out smiles and goodbyes as we made our way to the car.

Smashed between June bug and Dwight I was content as I looked out the window at the silent town. It was always deserted Sundays during the day because everyone was getting his or her weekly dose of holiness. Even greasers went to church; it was just what you did in Tulsa on a Sunday. Shaking my head as I thought of Tim I had to choke back a laugh. That was one person I could not see darkening the doorway of holy ground.

"What are you smiling about?" June whispered leaning in so only I could hear.

" What?" I asked surprised I'd been caught.

" That smile on your face, who were you thinking about?" he teased making my face flame as I shrugged not exactly sure what to tell him.

June was normally my secret keeper normally, but this secret was too big to just be handed over.

" You have a crush don't you!" he hissed as I glanced around nervously to make sure no one else was paying attention to our conversation. If I was honest June bug was my favorite sibling, but right now I wanted to kill him.

" No , I don't."

"Awwh, my baby sister is growing up. Who's the lucky guy?" he asked ignoring my protests. Being closest to me in age he was an expert at prying.

"What are you two over there whispering about?" Dwight drawled making me narrow my eyes at June in a warning.

"Nothing," June said warding him off as I let out a sigh of relief ignoring the pointed look that June tossed my way that said the conversation was far from over.

Piling out of the car as we reached the house the boys went to ready the lottery while I headed to the kitchen to help mom set up for lunch. Washing my hands and donning a flowery pink apron I was wrist deep in lettuce for the salad as Mom made the sandwiches. It was routine that we'd come home do a simple and light lunch and head out to collect the numbers and pass out winnings while our Dad stayed home and set up for the Alcohol run.

"You've been going to school with Sidney and James, but you never mention them," Mom said making me want to gag as I added carrots, cherry tomatoes, and cheese to the salad.

" I don't know what I'm supposed to say Mom, I mean they're nice and polite," I said shrugging as she sighed shaking her head before turning to me.

"I know this year is far from being an ideal senior year, but that doesn't mean you can't have fun Alice. Go out on dates, go to sock hops, something besides staying in your room reading or spending all your time with Della over at Charlie's," She said as I held back an eye roll.

"Mom I'm fine, there's just no one I'm interested in," I said as my thoughts wondered back to a certain pale skinned individual she'd never approve of.

Studying me carefully she nodded accepting my words. I knew she was apprehensive about integration, but as usual she'd hid her worries well. Smiling I moved to set the table as she let the issue drop and brought the food to the table. Thirty minutes later we were all headed out to do collection and I was lucky enough to be paired with Dwight instead of June. I don't think I'd ever been so happy he and William couldn't get along before.

A few hours later we were heading back into the house and I was heading to my room to change before I helped with the liquor. Pulling on a pair of dark denim and an old t-shirt with a pair of PF flyers I was ready to help load up the trunk. Sundays were the only time I could get away with dressing like a boy. Using two cars we headed out to the cotton gin where we loaded up the trunks. Dad paid a few of his friends some of the profit to look the other way, and they doctored the numbers so the liquor was never missed. Brushing a few strands of my hair out of my face I leaned towards the window as the night breeze cooled me.

" William and I are going to drop this car load off at Bucks and a few other places, and I want you Dwight and June to head over to Charlie's and meet Shepard," Dad said as we nodded. He usually let Dwight deal with Tim when we had a lot going on cause he knew him best. He might not like his association with the Tigers, but it came in handy.

"Ali cat make sure he doesn't short us any money," Dad said giving my ponytail a playful tug as I laughed and nodded.

Sitting shotgun as we made our way over to Charlie's I gave my self a once over in the mirror. I definitely wasn't going to win a beauty contest, but it'd have to do. Pulling up in to the parking lot I was actually surprised by the number of cars. Since when were Sundays busy? Weaving our way through the crowd as we headed to the back office and I took in the scraps, cuts, and bruises on the boys and wondered what we'd missed.

"Shit man what the hell happened to you!" Dwight's voice rang out making me stand on my tiptoes as I leaned against June to peek over his shoulder. Finding a Tim worse for wear and sitting in a chair I watched Jay awkwardly attempting to tend to his wounds as he spoke.

"The Spiders put Sunshine in the hospital with some bad shit, so we went over to have a little talk, and next thing I know fists are flying, knives are out, and the fuzz is on its way. We barley beat it out of there," he said shaking his head as Dwight whistled.

" Hope they look better than you," he said snorting as Tim scowled.

"If you like the striped look maybe," he said as Dwight's eyes grew round.

"They got pinched?" he asked as Tim nodded.

"They took some of my boys too, Josh Regan, and Billy White," he said gritting his teeth as Jay mopped at the blood spilling from his side and I tried not to stare at his bare chest.

" It's like watching a bull in a China shop Baxter, move over and let Alice do it," Dwight said volunteering my services as all eyes turned to me.

"She can fix you up and put in stitches," June said backing up Dwight as I nodded.

" I can do it… if you' d like," I said coolly as I shrugged.

"Have to be better than this," Tim said evenly as Jay stepped away.

" I need some whiskey, a needle, thread, peroxide, clean towels and bandages," I said going through a mental list.

"Space too," I whispered clearing my throat as they all cleared a pathway for me.

"Jay you handle the money with the boys and load up our car while Florence Nightingale here patches me up," he said as the boys nodded heading out the door as I twined my fingers together unsure of what to say as I shifted my weight from one foot to the other.

"You scared of me or something?" he asked as I turned to look at him and shook my head.

" No I'm just not sure what to say," I said honestly as he nodded watching as Dwight walked in and dropped off everything I asked for before making his way back out to finish the deal.

"You might want to crack the door before you start working on me," Tim said as I nodded. If people saw me leaning over him in here there was no telling what rumors would go flying.

Leaving the door open just slightly I came back to kneel beside him as I inspected the nasty gash someone had put in his side. He needed a couple stitches, but just barley. I'd seen worse on Dwight. Men were ruthless when it came to gambling and Dwight was a smug winner. Biting my lip as I ran my hand over his heated flesh to get the measure of the cut I stood once more to prep. Threading the needle with thread I opened the whiskey bottled and doused everything in it as a disinfectant.

"This might sting a little," I said pausing as he held up his hand.

Taking the bottle from me he took a few swigs before nodding to signal he was ready. Wiping the wound down first I got into a zone as I knelt down beside the chair and pulled the skin together. When you were stitching there was no room for hesitation. Human skin wasn't the easiest thing to push through, and if you over thought it'd make you sick to your stomach. Weaving the needle and thread through quickly I paused only to wipe the sweat and blood off my hands before finishing up and leaning in to bit the end off with my teeth. Pouring whiskey over it once more I gave it one last wipe before I bandaged it and stood.

"All set," I said straightening up as he shook his head.

"You're not finished yet," he said making me raise an eyebrow as I looked him over and spotted his swollen bottom lip.

Putting whiskey on it would help the swelling decrease and ward away infection, but the last thing I needed to be focused on was that tempting portion of his body.

" I think you can manage," I said as he smirked.

"Never figured a Davis would do a half ass job," He said issuing the challenge as he made my blood boil. Nobody questioned my family's integrity; we always did what we said we would.

"Fine," I whispered grabbing a clean towel as I doused it with whiskey before leaning in to wipe away the blood before gently placing the towel on his swollen lip.

Looking every where but at him I started when he placed his hand on my wrist moving the cloth as his other arm snaked around my waist and pulled me to him. Letting instinct take over I closed my eyes as our lips met and he dominated. His lips were soft but firm and he tasted of whiskey and something dark and male mixed with the slight metallic tang of blood. Each flavor was erotic, heady and masculine just like the man himself. Moaning quietly when he slipped his tongue inside my mouth I felt my head spin as my body melded into his and I turned in to as puddle. Pulling apart for air we studied each other stunned until footsteps sounded outside of the door separating us.

Busying myself with cleaning up as Jay and my brothers reappeared I held the memory of what had just happened close as I replayed it in my head. Kissing Tim Shepard was everything I had imagined it would be.


End file.
